


Madness Bio-Haz

by Lerioc776



Series: Madness Bio-Haz [1]
Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerioc776/pseuds/Lerioc776
Summary: Years had passed but the chaos in the State of Nevada was still going on.  An Improbability Drive still active but nowhere to be found but that doesn't stop the two Agencies from fighting each other...but what is one to do when the new enemy is technically yourself though?
Series: Madness Bio-Haz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

The night was silent in the wasteland if it wasn’t for the fact that the pounding of a keyboard was sounding every other minute, a sigh soon escaping the owner of the noise as he leaned forward on the deteriorating keyboard in front of him. His pupiless red eyes darting around on the screen in front of him as he frowned, tiredness kicking in from his multiple hours of work and security of his own men working below.

The screen flickered as he pressed against the table, resting back in his seat finally with a grunt. Though tired he felt something was wrong which kept him going for days straight without sleep. His eyes finally shifted to look at the soda cup beside the tower of his computer, reaching for it with an annoyed growl rumbling in his throat. What he wouldn’t do to sleep finally. “I feel like I have no train of thought...fucking hell…” He muttered as he took a sip, watching the screen again before a shift behind him made him flinch and look back.

“What?” The owner of the noise had just shifted to settle by the window a bit more comfortably, the toothed mask gleaming in what had to be used as the sun since it was killed. He was looking at his boss with a worried look as he spoke.

“Sleep deprivation is catching up with me…” The other mumbled, soon rubbing at his face with a grimace.

“We haven’t had anything pop up for the past few days, boss...why don’t you finally get some rest?” The guard asked before looking back outside. The question just got a roll of the other’s eyes as he turned back to the computer.

“Easier said than done considering what’s been happening…” He growled at the guard, soon perking up as he swore he saw something in the corner of the screen. He was already taking the footage of the camera and playing it back to see what had passed him upon having his back turned, a more familiar glare forming as he caught sight of a cloaked individual making its way inside.

He shot up from his seat, making his way down to the first floor in a hurry. He recognized the individual after the first day it showed itself.

~

The red and white eyes shifted as the cloaked individual made his way for the third door in the building, knowing where to go to meet the owner of the place half way. The hallway would’ve been silent if it wasn’t for his two toed talons clicking against the concrete. The stranger frowned as he looked around, slowing to a stop only to cringe when he heard a voice.

"Hey, bro, what do you think he wants this time?"  
He glanced toward the voice to see two ATP Engineers standing behind him now. When did they get there? He gulped hard as the Engineers glanced at each other. “I don’t know this time...and it’s getting annoying that you keep returning like you do. Shit always happens afterwards.” The other growled only to perk up when the door at the end of the hallway opened.

“Now what do you want?” The Auditor couldn’t keep a snarl down at the sight of the stranger, hands clenching at his sides. His eyes narrowed as the stranger cleared his throat.

“You know what you promised me...the MAG Virus, Auditor…the payment is nearly finished forming.” His voice wavered a bit, the stranger clearly nervous being around the demon in front of him. The Auditor only groaned as he looked around. The guy can’t be serious. He needed the payment before he could give the virus like he promised as a trade off.

“And you know that it can’t happen unless I have that experiment under my control.” The Auditor growled back though he saw the pleading look the other was giving. One failed experiment that was made to take out the Agency for a much better one though? He was at a standstill, thinking with a forming grimace before turning to leave. “Fuck it...wait there.”

The Auditor glanced back before looking at the USB that he yanked from the server tower, frowning to himself in thought still. It would help get this off his chest. It didn’t even work like he wanted it to. Hell, he only had a minor handful of the MAG Agents left. His hand clenched over the small drive before he made his way back to the other, shoving it into his hands. “Okay...take it and get the fuck out of here. Return only when you have the experiment finished.”

The stranger nodded like mad before running off, the two Engineers quickly pressing against the wall as he passed. He didn’t notice the others soon looking at their boss with a worried glance. The Auditor on the other hand saw it, arms crossing as he heaved a sigh. Something was nagging at him. “Why do I feel like I just fucked up?”

“Do we really have to answer that, boss?” The Engineer with an eight carved on his mask spoke up making him grimace as an answer to the other. “I mean...you just gave that stranger the virus for what exactly? Just to make sure you can kill Hank and keep him dead?”

“There’s...more to that Eight…” The Auditor admitted quietly as he wandered closer, slowing to a stop in front of them. “I just can’t tell you despite...you know.”

“I do but we’re still working for you damn it!” Eight shot back only to flinch back when the demon’s gaze met his quickly. “S-Sorry, sir…”

The Auditor only shook his head before glancing back. “Go on and clock out for the night...I’m going to bed…” He muttered, making his way back to his office. Upon opening the door he looked at his MAG only to nod slightly. “Go...we all need some sleep…”

“A-Actually, I need to take a quick...walk boss.” The giant admitted with a sheepish glance away making the demon sigh in defeat. That was enough to make the other shoot up and hurry out of the room, leaving the tired demon to himself in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A experiment gone wrong or was it all planned out by now?

-Chapter 2-

The clatter of scientists working was overpowering to a lone man in the corner, shoulder pressing a phone to his ear as he grimaced. “So you got it? Finally?” He called into the receiver with a frown, eyes shifting after he glanced back to check on his surroundings.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it boss.” The other reassured as the sound of a car door closing sounded. “I’ll be there soon and, uh...is the plan still in motion?”

There was a chuckle as he relaxed at the hooded figure’s voice. “Oh, it’s in motion alright. Meet me outside, Lucius. I don’t want you coming inside once I set it and end it.” He warned with a flick of his tongue over his serrated teeth afterwards. Something he had been hiding from the others with surprising ease. Everyone was so busy it was easy to pull things off one normally couldn’t after all. 

He glanced toward the lone test tube in the center of the room, eyes going half lidded at the creature inside as he snapped his phone closed. He walked over to the terminal, watching it with a hint of interest as thoughts ran through his head. This should start the end of it all. No one will be all the wiser about it either. He chuckled to himself as he was inputting a code into the system, sighing in relief as the timer started on the screen. With that he made his way out of the room, trying hard not to glance back at all the workers while he knew that the code was slowly drawing power out of the tube and away from the creature within.

~

One scientist perked up as he heard a small beeping noise, confusion settling in. He knew what it meant but that something shouldn’t be happening. He rushed for the terminal only to pale when he saw the red screen flashing the countdown. What happened? His eyes widened as he was trying every code he knew to shut it off, unaware of the damage already caused as the screen went green again.

He sighed in relief only to slowly look up as he swore he heard a crack. His body went rigid as he saw a claw against the glass. The creature wasn’t supposed to be active yet! He glanced around quickly before yelling out for the other scientists attention. No luck. No one paid him any mind and the cracks in the tube had gotten deeper, longer even. He didn’t know how much time they had at this point.

The scientist cringed as the tube glass shattered like mere ceramic, covering his face as the fluid splashed on him. He blinked a few times as he saw that he was safe from the glass but glancing behind him made some bile rise in the back of his throat. He didn’t expect to see two of his own partners sliced, let alone impaled, by shards of the glass.

A searing pain ran through his spine suddenly though making him cry out. He glanced down to see himself being lifted which only added to the mounting pain. Something had stuck him making him glance back. The creature had him, claws dug into his spine. It didn’t hesitate to toss him away only to follow after his skidding body. It wasn’t done with him, so said the unearthly snarl that came from it.

A taloned foot was brought down on his head against the wall, flattening it without trouble. It stood there for a bit, a long ear twitching along with the ridged tail it had. It glanced around the room as it straightened up only to look at its claws with a forming frown. “W-what?” The voice was feminine if not holding a hint of a rasp in it.

It’s attention was grabbed though by the opening of the room door, the ridges of the spine raising at the sight of a gun aimed at it. “Probably not the best time to come to, woman.” The man who rigged the terminal had returned with a knowing look. He didn’t hesitate to side step as it lunged at him, taking the shot to her head with little remorse.

What he didn’t expect was the fact he missed, let alone from point blank. He blinked in surprise before jumping back from a swipe aimed at his stomach. “Come on. Work with me here.” He pleaded before taking another shot. He didn’t want to kill it, not yet anyways. He had to get this to the Auditor in the end after all. A bit of a shot wound wouldn’t be too much damage to such a creature, right?

Another miss and a growl rose in his throat. It didn’t sound human coming from him. “I said...work with me!” He yelled at its direction only to duck after another missed shot made it lunge again, flying overhead. He was getting annoyed with his own shots at this point, quickly turning around only to tense when he saw someone had been alive still. Well, was until the creature had landed on them. The claws had ended their life right then and there, a stain on the floor that would probably never come out with the Janitor once this was over.

“Oh come on!” He yelled only to slam the handle of the gun into its head as it rushed at him again. It gave a yelp in surprise, blinking a few times while holding its head. Confusion in it had settled in before the shot rang out and hit its mark. He sighed in relief as it crumpled on the floor, soon standing beside it. He knelt down to check the pulse, paling now. Nothing. No. He didn’t mean to kill it!

His eyes widened in horror before looking around rapidly. If he could pale even more he would’ve when the cloaked partner of his returned. “It’s not what it looks like!” He called out, holding a hand toward them.

“Warden! You weren’t supposed to kill her!” They screamed as they ran over, kneeling beside it with a grimace. “Great...this is not going to do well for business.” They grumbled before glaring at the one they called Warden.

“Lucius, listen. I was trying to just knock her unconscious not downright fucking kill the poor girl!” Warden was freaking out and for a good reason. This wasn’t what he expected and he knew the outcome wasn’t going to be in their favor.

“Auditor’s going to destroy us…” Lucius groaned as he pushed his hood back. He rubbed at the curled horns on his head in thought, chewing at his lower lip. What were they to do? “W-We have to dump her someplace. Tell him that it failed last minute at this rate…”

“Are you nuts?” Warden looked at the other with wide eyes still. “He’ll know something’s up if we pull that shit. They always do.”

“Well, what else can we do Sherlock?” Lucius hissed as he returned the look with a glare. They both stared at each other for a bit though before looking back at the creature’s body. “We...we have to dump her though. We can’t keep her corpse here.” Now that was something they both could agree on, grunting as they hefted the body up.

~

The MAG Agent was making his way down the road, listening intently to his surroundings with a frown hidden behind the mask. Something felt off. He thought it might just be the fact there were more zombies crawling the night but he soon shook it off as he held a hand over his weapon’s holster. He shook his head slowly to himself before turning the corner of the path he usually took for his nightly walks.

He didn’t hesitate to crush any zombies that were in his way though, just stepping on them nonchalantly at this point. He was more annoyed about their existence and constant tries to gnaw at his ankles when he wasn’t looking.

The Agent gave a grimace as the crunch of another met his ears. Yep, another in his path and he couldn’t do anything. He lifted his foot with a groan of disgust before skidding it back a few times. He didn’t expect the color though that met his vision. Blue. He shook it off though thinking it was just the lighting as he kept walking. What did stop him fully though was a groan to his right.

He glanced around before looking at where the groan came from only to roll his eyes at the sight of a dumpster. “Probably another drunk person hiding in there…” He grumbled as he used a nail to open the closed lid. Now he didn’t expect his heart to drop so suddenly either when he found it wasn’t a drunk person but a whole different thing entirely.

The MAG glanced around quickly before scooping them out. The lizard like appearance over the human like was what caught his attention after another groan. This wasn’t right. An experiment that clearly didn’t fail but still was nearly destroyed? He grimaced as he held the body to his chest, turning to run back to the base. He knew his boss wouldn’t like this but he had to do something.

~

Eight glanced up as he felt the ground shaking, knowing fully well what caused it. He just sighed as he knew it woke up his brother from the groan he heard behind him. “Now what does he have? Nine, you awake?”

“Now I am…” He grumbled as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn afterwards. They both glanced toward the path only to stand up. “Whoa there, Ray. What do you have this time? It better not be an injured animal like how your last walk ended.”

“Guys, I hate to say this but...it might be an animal but it’s not an animal. We need to get them fixed though.” Ray sputtered as he knelt down. The two could tell he was in a hurry with how shakily he lowered himself. Eight didn’t wait for the full tower to kneel, straining to get a look from the balls of his feet. The head wound alone made him cringe but he was more nervous about the creature. This wasn’t normal at all.

“Okay, okay. I see your point. Go!” Eight waved for him to pass only to take his mask off to rub at his face.

“What was that thing?” Nine whispered as his brother shrugged. They had never seen anything like it and this was raising questions more than what it was. What was bugging him was who might’ve made this monstrosity.

~

The Auditor was woken by a jolt in the building’s framework that only a MAG Agent could cause. That just made him furious that someone had woken him up and he knew exactly who it was. “Ray!” He yelled out as he stomped out of his office only to stop when he caught the scent of blood. That was human blood, he was certain of it.

His curiosity was peaked now at the scent, following it only to stop at the medical wing’s door. The demon stood there for a bit before entering the room, stunned by what he saw on one of the cots. “The Hell is that?”

Ray glanced back only to flinch as he realized he had woken up his boss, gulping hard as he turned to face the other. “S-Sorry, boss. I had to bring them here after finding them in the trash.”

The Auditor blinked a few times as he eyed the creature. “Where did you find them?” His voice was quiet as it held the curiosity he had now.

“I, uh...found them at the abandoned factory.” Ray admitted as he draped his arms over his knees once he squatted down for now. The look in the Auditor’s eyes made him glance toward it himself. “I didn’t know what to do so I brought them here...something told me to…”

“Probably for the best.” The Auditor mused as he soon sat on a nearby cot. “Reeks of human blood though. Odd really as the features tell otherwise.”

“Need to be careful once they wake up?” Ray gave a side glance toward the demon to see the nod. “Just checking…”

~

The creature started to stir with a groan, pain pulsing through their body as they tried to move. Their claw finally made it to their head only for them to go still. Bandages? They glanced around with a twitching ear, the sounds of the place new to their senses. 

“Well, well, well. You’re actually awake from that?” They jumped as they heard a voice though, eyes darting to the sound. They watched a man wander over as he pulled a pair of safety goggles over his head. “I was wondering if you would’ve woken up after that shot in the head.”

“Sh-shot?” They were confused before looking down only to watch their claws tense and relax slowly. Who would’ve shot them? They frowned in thought before looking at what they could feel was the doctor with how he smelled. “Wh-where am I?”

“You’re in the medical wing of a technically now defunct operation center.” He explained as he checked the bandages over now. “Technically now defunct as Wimbleton hasn’t tried to kill us in years.”

“W-Wimbleton?” Their ears flattened before looking around. Why did that ring bells? They shook it off for now with a grunt, eyes closing as they laid there now. “Th-thanks for the patch up though.”

“No problem. You don’t even seem all that bad. Who the hell shot you anyways?” He asked as he soon settled beside them. He saw the wary look and understood why all too well. “Sorry, habit.” He was quick on getting up making them sigh.

“No, no. Ya fine. I...dunno who shot me to be honest with ya.” They admitted with a forming frown. This was all confusing to the point it just made their head hurt more. “I...I probably should git some sleep…” They mumbled making the doctor nod in understanding.

“Just yell Meds if you need anything. I think I’ll be your caretaker until you can handle things again with that wound.” His voice held a reassuring tone but to them they also felt a tinge of worry. They just shook it off with a slight nod in return only to grimace as pain shot through them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newfound trouble is starting to rear its head though trouble might be an overstatement between species.

-Chapter 3-

It felt like a few days had passed but it was only mere hours when the creature had woken up again. The pounding in its head was gone but now something else just felt completely off. It didn’t know what or why so it tried to shake it off, sighing as it sat up with a quiet grunt. One thing for certain though. It could tell the bandages were changed during its slumber but it didn’t mind, half relieved even that someone was taking care of it. It gave a side glance as it heard a voice though. That wasn’t Meds, that’s for sure. “You’re awake. I was starting to wonder if you died on us again.”

That just caused it to roll its eyes. That shot to the head clearly did a number but it didn’t think it had died fully. It was still alive after all...right? A frown formed as it glanced down before feeling a source of warmth beside it. “What are ya doin’ in here? Don’t ya have some business to attend to?” It mumbled before cracking its neck with a grunt only to sigh as that knot was taken care of.

“Normally I do but, you see, we’re at a stand still. Meds more than likely told you that we haven’t been attacked in ages now.” The Auditor settled on the edge of a cot beside the creature’s with a tired look in his eyes.

“And that’s my problem how?” It moved carefully to sit on its own cot’s edge to face the demon, arms draping over its knees. “I mean, I know I ain’t supposed to be here.”

“Now I wouldn’t go that far.” He sighed after listening and rebounding its words. “My guard did save you from the dumpster he found you in. Shot in the head and very much clearly dead.”

It gave a grimace as it heard that. It knew that much but it didn’t know it had really died like that. Though that would explain why it felt so wrong waking up like it did. “I’m dead now, huh?” It glanced away with an ear flattening against its skull. “Lovely. Just lovely…” There was a growl in its voice as it grumbled.

“I will admit though...you’re the first woman I’ve seen survive something as such. Well, more like be revived. Don’t even get me started on being an experiment for something.” The Auditor admitted, unaware of the look this was getting him.

“Ya ain’t really makin’ any sense there, buddy…” It grumbled again only to catch his gaze. It felt cold all of a sudden but something was clicking in its mind. This wasn’t a normal conversation anymore. Its eyes just closed half way while keeping his gaze. “Ya could’ve just told me and not pull that stunt, ya know?”

The Auditor went rigid when it spoke. This was new. Normally an individual would fall under him with his Vision. Now this just irked him. He got up with a forming glare. “You might as well make yourself comfortable. I’ll be needing you to work for me until we can figure out something for you.”

It leaned back with a tilt of its head now. “Now was that hard to say?” It couldn’t help but question making the demon grimace and hurry out the door. It watched with a hint of triumph in its forming grin. Something about that was satisfying for sure.

~

The normally silent darkened sky was cracked with sirens as a lone figure stood by the window, watching the sky with a frown as their eyes flickered. The red color of their body was a major contrast to the pitch black eyes they had. They grimaced at the sirens though as it was deafening but they knew what it meant. Another one of their bases had been taken down. They didn’t know by who but that didn’t matter.

Their shoulders hunched though as the door opened making them glance over their shoulder. “What do you want?” There was a growl in their tone but it was tired sounding. It was clear they wanted this to be over by now. They eyed the masked individual with a forming glare at the lingering silence. “Well, speak up damn it!” They yelled making the man in the door flinch.

“S-sorry, sir. I came with news and I hate to be a bearer of the bad kind.” He admitted as he shrank a bit in the doorway, watching his boss as they turned around fully.

“Well...I’m waiting still.” They crossed their arms with the glare still burning into the other.

“They’re here though, sir.” The man tried to keep his gaze on his boss’ but he couldn’t help but glance toward the giant in the corner every now and then.

“What about Wrath? Is she here yet?” They seemed to calm down a bit as they asked, arms slowly dropping to their sides.

“N-Not yet. Lust’s Counterpart stopped that by killing hers.” He nearly stuttered before cringing back as the other had slammed their fist into the desk beside them.

“Damn it. Never send someone who you know can’t do the job right the first time.” They growled to theirself before turning around to face the window again. “Leave me for the time being. I need to think on what to do now.” They only rubbed their face once the door had closed to the room, sighing. “What must I do to get everything done around here? Even Greed can’t do his damn job right…”

“It’s not exactly his fault, Tony.” The giant spoke up finally, the black and white eyes peering from behind the toothed mask he wore. “This is Wrath’s Counterpart we’re talking about.”

“I know, Insecurity. I know.” Their voice had quieted down now as they stared out the window with half lidded eyes. “I was hoping to keep her alive a bit longer so we can destroy the rebellion we’ve been having.”

“We might need to chart another course of action until she’s Reformed, Gluttony.” Insecurity hinted with a worried look behind the mask now. Seems his hint got the nod of approval though as his boss turned to the desk again.

~

“So, uh...what’s your name?” The creature’s ears shot up when it heard that voice. Something about it made her relax despite the owner being a literal giant. It watched the MAG with a hum in question before looking at its tray of food.

“Lerioc but ya can call me Leri.” It finally answered as its ears flattened again, concentrating on eating what was given to it. “Ya?”

“Ray...I, uh...saved you last night.” He admitted as he poked at his portions. “Glad you came around though. I was worried.”

It saw how sheepish the MAG was being but that didn’t deter it, even pulling a smile from its face. “Ya don’t need to worry about me. I’m a strong lady.”

Ray couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard that before glancing back. “I guess Auditor made you work for him too?”

She gave a weak chuckle before choking down the last bit of tasteless meat that was given to her. “Yeah but it’s better than nothin’ around here. Let alone bein’ dead.”

“You do know you could die in this line of work too, right?” Ray gave a nervous side glance toward her but caught the knowing glance in return. “Okay, so you do...and you’re alright with that?”

“Again, it’s better than nothin’. Before all this happened I do remember what was goin’ on.” She admitted with a curling tail. Sure it was a bit fuzzy but she knew. Somehow she knew. They both glanced at each other after a bit though only to look away. It wasn’t long before she moved to get up from the table, picking up her tray with a sigh. “I probably should find somethin’ to do around here though. Make myself useful somehow.”

Lerioc took two steps before stopping. She didn’t know why but her world was starting to spin, knees also starting to buckle under her. It wasn’t long before she heard a yell behind her as she felt herself collapse onto the floor.

~

A noise had made Lerioc shoot up from her more recent slumber, glancing around only to feel a pit form in her stomach. Darkened sand and reddened sky was all that met her. She wasn’t in the base anymore.

She shakily stood up with a grimace, head still spinning as she stood there for a bit with her hands on her knees. Where was she? This didn’t look like normal Nevada terrain. She glanced around before finally looking behind her only to freeze at the sight of a figure behind her. They looked like her to a certain degree if it wasn’t for the black squiggles for triangles along the ridges of her tail and back with black dipped tips of their elbows and tail.

She was cautious now, eyeing the individual as she slowly straightened up. They seemed to be just as cautious with how tightly the other’s tail was curled. “Who are ya?” She finally called out which got the other’s ears to flatten against their skull.

“Ya answer first!” The other called back. The voice made her tilt her head though. It sounded almost like hers for some reason, if not a hint deeper.

“Yeah, no. That ain’t happenin’.” Lerioc grumbled before crossing her arms and glancing away. This was just a dream. It had to be. Though something felt weird, like she should’ve known who and what was standing before her.

The other just watched before their eyes narrowed. The sight of the tail uncurling though caught her attention only to have her own curl as the other started to make their way toward her. “One thing I know for sure though? Ya ain’t supposed to be here.”

She heard the snarl in the other’s tone and that raised her ridges, making her tense and ready herself for any lash outs. “I ain’t here on my own accord.”

“Well ya better find a way out before I do it myself.” Another snarl only to go still as they were closer than before. Lerioc could reach out and touch the other at this point but she kept from doing so. “A Counterpart...here?”

Before she could open her mouth to question she had to jump back from a sudden slash toward her stomach from the other’s claws. She looked at the other’s face in time to see the look of fear. What was a Counterpart and why was she attacking now? 

She couldn’t ask or answer as another slash was aimed with little luck to the attacker. “Hey, calm down! I ain’t here to hurt ya!” She called out only to block and grab at the other’s wrist from another attack, or at least tried to but her hand went through them.

They both blinked in surprise before looking at each other. The doppelganger could only watch the other with the fear still clinging to them but there was also now a hint of curiosity. “How did ya do th-that?”

“That’s what I’m tryin’ to tell ya. I didn’t come here like some might. I just fainted…” She explained finally, shoving her hands into her pockets. “It’s not like I wanted to but...who are ya, again? In case we, uh...for some reason meet again?”

The other blinked a few times before glancing around. They were visibly shaken but relaxing quickly. “I don’t know if I should be tellin’ ya this but...Wrath.” They watched as Lerioc slowly nodded. Interesting name or so she thought. “Now what’s ya name?”

Lerioc perked up out of her thoughts before rubbing her arm. “Lerioc…” She didn’t see the flash in the other’s eyes, a light that almost could be mistaken as a flicker from a computer screen. Another thing she didn’t see or expect was the dizziness returning making her ears flatten as she took a step back.

“L-Leri?” Wrath spoke up when she saw the other was struggling. She didn’t hesitate to reach out quickly in hopes to catch the other but her own hand went right through the arm. Just like that though the other was gone making her glance around quickly. She couldn’t be seeing things…

~

Wrath was left behind with more questions than answers. That had to be her Counterpart there was no other way. She looked like her after all. The Anti was chewing her bottom lip as she paced in the sand. First she was left for dead in an abandoned house by the feeling of a bullet wound in the head and now this?

She gave a groan as she leaned back, moving to sit as she needed to sort through things. She knew one thing for certain but was it only because her older brothers told her? That Counterparts were bad and only wanted to kill them. She frowned as she mulled on that bit of information that was stuck in her system. It didn’t seem right.

She used a claw to draw in the sand, taking mental notes with her frown deepening. She could’ve possessed this Counterpart if they were actually there but how did they get there in the first place? She gave a growl as she wiped the writing clean just to start again.

“This ain’t happenin’...I should’ve found a way to kill her...but why should I?” She was mumbling now, staring at the sky with a squint forming. Things weren’t adding up at all...even if the bandages the other had was exactly where her dull pain was pounding away as is. The Anti heaved a sigh before sitting back, palms on the ground now. She had to shake it off. The elder Anti’s words had to be followed for the whole species’ sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's a mystery afoot but one that has more than one answer more than likely. One thing's for certain, those Anti are up to something.

-Chapter 4-

Lerioc gave into a groan, blinking a few times as she was finally able to open her eyes. She felt stiff and the realization that the floor was still under her made her realize just why she was. She shakily got to her knees with a grimace. What was that she just witnessed?

"Leri, you alright?" Ray's voice broke her thoughts making her glance up and nod. The MAG Agent visibly relaxed as he knelt beside her. "I'm sorry. I failed to catch you when you collapsed."

"Don't be sorry...just...how long was I out?" She rubbed at her shoulder to relieve the dull pain as she had landed on it from the feeling. She watches as Ray glanced toward the clock in thought.

"It was about, probably five minutes or so? I was about to scrape you off the floor around the ten minute mark…" Ray admitted with a shifty gaze. He didn't catch the snort of amusement from the lizard below.

"Felt I was out longer." She muttered with a frown still evident. "Don't know why though."

"We probably should get more fluids in you after that little fiasco. You're still pretty weak from the head injury." The doctor's voice yelled from the other side of the medical wing making Lerioc's ears flatten- quickly. That was a bit louder than she expected.

"A few more days on the cot then?" She wasn't hesitant to ask, eyes going half lidded as a hint of annoyance hit her. She didn't like being stuck doing nothing but after that collapse she couldn't fight it even if she wanted to. "Damn it…"

~

Weeks seemed to pass as Lerioc could only lay there, listening to her surroundings. She didn't expect the visitors when they came either but they, besides the Auditor that is, were quite pleasant. 

She felt something though when a knock sounded on the door making her and Meds perk up as he was removing the bandages. She rubbed at her forehead as she glanced at the door, moving to the edge. "Ya can come in." She called out to have that feeling of familiarity hit her. 

She didn't know why though as an Engineer made his way into the room with a quick glance back. "Nine, what are you doing here?" Meds asked as he tossed the bandages into the recycling bin nearby.

"I didn't expect to come up here either to be completely honest with you." The Engineer admitted as he rested his back against the wall. "I was just coming up to see if you've seen agents 589 and 690. They're not in their rooms and a friend said they weren't at the bar and inn."

Meds frowned as he shook his head. "Can't say I have ever since that cloaked asshole came around. I do remember them saying that they were going out. To where I have no idea." The doctor seemed nervous now as he spoke while Nine was slowly nodding.

"I have a feeling something bad happened but I shouldn’t be one to be tossing that out there.” Nine sighed as he looked toward Lerioc after a bit of silence had stretched between them all. “Glad to see you’re doing well though.”

“I, uh...thanks. I think.” Lerioc couldn’t help but chuckle weakly as she rubbed the back of her neck, an ear flattening against her skull. She didn’t expect that still. “So, people’s been missin’?”

“Yeah. It’s really weird. I don’t even know where anyone could go around here when they’re usually making their way to that bar and inn I mentioned earlier.” Nine explained with a worried look in his eyes. “I will say this though. Not even a single body’s been found so they can’t be getting killed.”

Lerioc was letting that sink in as silence met the room again. She was soon chewing at her bottom lip with a frown forming. “No clue either?” She finally asked which got a shake of the Engineer’s head in answer. “I’ll keep that in mind when I go out. If I go out that is.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. The guy’s I asked about were normal 1337 Agents. Boss can always recruit more that need the money by now. Easy money too if you ask me.” Nine muttered with half lidded eyes now. “Now that Hank’s not destroying everything. Still don’t know why either. We’re still trying to kill him and I know he’s not laying low. It’s just now how he plays.”

Lerioc could only sit there as the other spoke, shaking her head after a bit. Could the meet up with the doppelganger be a clue? She couldn’t be too sure at this point.

~

The silence of the night air wasn’t as calming as it should’ve been. In fact, it had caused everyone to gain a tension that they couldn’t say why it was forming. The Auditor was the only one not affected by the feeling though as he sipped from his cup. Sure it was too quiet but he, for one, enjoyed that fact. He didn’t take his eyes off the terminal either as he sat his cup back on the desk.

The demon was catching readings that he didn’t know what they were from but he wasn’t too worried. It could be just the last Improbability Drive wreaking havoc on the State yet again but it also could be something entirely different. He didn’t know but that didn’t stop him from watching it with a hint of interest. He didn’t want to pull his eyes away either when he heard his messenger signal an incoming message but it didn’t stop him from pressing a button to answer. “What is it now?” He growled near the receiver only to roll his eyes when he heard the voice on the other end.

“Boss, we got that damn visitor again. I caught him a block away but I felt you might want to know.” Ray didn’t take his eyes off of the cloaked figure, glaring even when he caught sight of them. “Want me to let him through?”

“Oh please do. I might just kill him myself this time for bothering me and not sending me the other end of the fucking deal already.” The Auditor sounded calm as he spoke but the MAG Agent knew otherwise by now. “So clear the area where he’ll be? As much as I want there to be carnage for once I don’t want to lose any more men. Myself or out of the blue reasons.”

The Auditor gave a grunt as he got up, downing the last of his drink before making his way out of his office. Now why would this nuisance be here all of a sudden? What was he gaining from doing so? He was startled though as upon sight from both of them he was hit in the chest with a USB Drive. The demon was stunned before bending down to pick it up. “The Hell’s your problem?”

“We don’t need it anymore and the deal’s off…” The other replied. He was trying to keep his calm clearly in front of the demon.

“And why is that?” The Auditor’s eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. Something seemed off when he caught the shifty gaze under the hood that was covering the other’s face. “What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding a thing but I will say this. The experiment was a flop. Fuck, it died when we were trying to round it up and get it to you.” The other admitted as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

“It...died?” The Auditor was confused now. He didn’t know why but something wasn’t boding well anymore with the other’s explanation. “What do you mean it fucking died?”

“I mean it fucking died!” The other’s voice nearly cracked despite the anger that was rising. His blood ran cold though as he caught another person was around now from the voice alone that interrupted them.

“What do ya mean it died? What died exactly?” Lerioc was making her way over now, well aware that the stranger had frozen up at the sight of her. She wasn’t making it known though as she looked at the Auditor.

“Apparently my deal with them had a death…” The demon admitted with a grimace before looking at the USB drive again with a sigh afterward. “This is just perfect...fucking perfect.”

The cloaked figure was staring at Lerioc for a while now, the lizard trying not to lock her gaze with his out of knowledge. She remembered his voice and that’s what brought her out finally. She finally glanced over when the other had turned quick to leave, slowly shaking her head. “Was it just me or did he look like he was about to piss himself before he left?” She asked with a glance toward the Auditor. She saw the amused look the demon held as she passed him to get to the other side of the room.

~

Lerioc had just fallen asleep only to snap awake as the sound of rumbling caught her attention. Something wasn’t right and upon opening her eyes she saw why. This wasn’t her room that she was put in. It was just a random hallway without a light to show if anything was around.

She slowly sat up, listening to her surroundings with a rising nervousness. This again? No, it couldn’t be. She quietly started to get up, ears twitching as she caught noises muffled behind doors. Lerioc didn’t hesitate to pat her pockets down after a few seconds of standing there, head tilting a bit as she felt a hard and small object against the fabric. She reached in to pull out an old pocket watch, looking it over with a small frown. She didn’t have this before.

She flicked it open with a thumb but was met by the clock hands going haywire, like time was passing quickly. She closed it in confusion only to flinch as a light switched on overhead. “W-Wrath?”

She heard the question, ears drooping a bit as she realized it was the same place as before but this was a different person altogether. She didn’t speak but she did glance over her shoulder at the other. The black and white inverted eyes were locked on her back.

The man stood there for a bit, looking her over as he slowly took what she expected a cigarette from between his lips. The room filled with a slightly sweet smell making her wonder just what he was smoking. “You’re...not Wrath. I was kinda hoping though…” He admitted before raising his foot to snuff out the burning ember. She soon saw a slightly discolored hand that was clutching the pocket of a shirt that looked worse for wear. “She did mention someone like her was popping up here and there. Guess that might be you?”

Lerioc finally turned around to face the other. She soon saw more than what she did over the shoulder. The exposed computer grids, the clearly rotting away skin. She gulped hard as she realized this wasn’t at all a normal person.

“I’ll take that as a yeah.” The voice was a hint raspy as he spoke but he did hold an air of relief in the tone. “You can relax. I won’t attack you. Last thing I need is another ripped open grid.” He admitted as he waved a long black nailed hand around.

“Ya...are ya?” Lerioc cringed as she was cut off suddenly.

“Dead? Yes and no.” He answered before shoving his hands into his pockets. “Counterpart is though. Wishing I could find a way to revive him but one can only dream of such a stunt.”

The lizard was caught off guard by how relaxed the other was but there was that word again. Counterpart. “What are ya exactly?”

He gave a questioning hum as his thoughts were pulled due to her question. “Huh? Oh, what am I? I’m an Anti.”

“An...Anti?” She echoed back in even more confusion only to catch the motion for her to follow. She didn’t hesitate to move, following him into the room.

“A being made from Improbability. Not many know of our existence yet and it might be a good thing considering.” He spoke with a sigh afterward, closing the door behind him. “Go on, sit and take a load off. I would be digging around if I didn’t find this place empty.” He admitted as he glanced around the room.

“Diggin’? So ya say yaself that ya are a zombie of sorts.” Lerioc was still questioning but that seemed to make the other chuckle.

“Digger is more of the term. We won’t go around biting others ankles.” He chuckled as he sat down, grunting as he rested his back against the seat. “So what’s your name? I have a feeling the family’s going to see more of you so I want to warn the rebels about your presence.”

“R-Rebels?” Her ears flattened against her skull when the word registered. “What do ya mean rebels?”

“Those that don’t try and kill your kind.” He explained as he draped his arms over the back of the chair.

“Oh...uh...Lerioc?” She finally answered as she clasped her hands in her lap now, tail curling around her ankle. Those once dull eyes on the Anti seemed to lighten up at her name for some reason.

“Now why does that name ring a few alarms? It’s like I should be worried about your presence but I don’t know why.” The other mused to himself as he glanced away, a few green glows flickering from the exposed gridlines. “Well, that blows that I can’t find a reason. You seem like a cool girl. Then again, Wrath came from you so I probably should base just a bit of the worry from her…”

Lerioc could only frown as she knew he was still musing to himself aloud. Why did she feel exposed all of a sudden as he kept talking? She was soon drowning him out as she looked toward the window. Something wasn’t adding up. If Wrath was from her then that would explain even a hint on what a Counterpart was...but who was this poor soul in front of her? She couldn’t bring herself to ask for his name though.

“You probably should find a way back before the troops come. When you came I only felt a ripple in the Realm’s energy. I’m sure there’s others who felt that too. They might or might not be as friendly as I am, if not as damn curious as I am.” He chuckled but it sounded weak this time. “Ever since Greed returned things have kicked into high gear.”

“G-Greed?” Why did that name ring a bell? Her ears had straightened up when that caught her attention.

“One of the oldest in the family. Poor guy just can’t get a break after his own Counterpart died. If I remember right...shot by a shotgun in the head and a stab through the stomach. He would’ve lived from the stab but…” The Anti glanced away as he trailed off. He didn’t want to talk about that. “Yeah. You probably should go.”


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Lerioc only sat there, watching her host closely. She couldn't help it but something was nagging. They both perked up as a ruckus was heard downstairs making the undead grimace. "Damn, already? I would've expected at least an hour tops." He grumbled as he got up. 

His steps were fast for an undead, hell he didn't even seem like he was dead with how he acted from Lerioc's view. She watched as he pressed his eye to the peephole only to fail his stifle of a growl. "Soldats...I was hoping he sent the lessers for you…" The other sighed as he backed away from the door.

Lerioc's ears flattened as she slowly rose from her seat. "Ya might wanna run yaself. No promises on keepin' ya place clean though."

"Wait, you're going to fight  _ them _ ? I would highly suggest you not." His tone held the worry now as he glanced over his shoulder when they caught the pounding on the door.

"If they know I'm here with ya then ya might be in trouble too." Lerioc shot back making the other's eyes flicker before he nodded in agreement. "How many?"

"Got a squad outside right now." He explained before making a beeline for the window. "I'll try and get some help."

"Screw the help and git outta here!" She called back as she picked up a wooden chair just to crack a leg off. She didn't know if she was safe like last time she arrived.

~

The Digger glanced toward the window after sliding to the ground below. His Core was pulsating hard at this outcome. First Counterpart in years and now they were in trouble. 

He broke into a run without hesitation only to dive into the sand with little difficulty. He knew where to get help but getting them to come might prove difficult.

~

The lizard stood her ground as the door pounding got louder, the sound of wood splintering filling the room. Her tail curled tightly as the door finally gave way. She didn't expect to see who was on the other side either.

Wrath stood there, stunned despite the guns being aimed at her Counterpart. Her eyes narrowed after she glanced around. The Doppelganger saw no signs of a struggle despite the broken chair but no sight of a sibling that she  _ knew _ was there. "Where is he?" Her growl was low as she asked.

"If ya worried for ya lil' Digger he bailed before ya bashed down the door." Lerioc answered calmly though her posture didn't relax. She was still in fight or flight mode.

"How do I know if ya are lyin' and ya ended him right here?" Wrath shot back as her tail was in her back. Lerioc could tell she was digging for something.

"Now why would I even lay a finger on such a chill guy?" Lerioc couldn't contain her groan of disbelief at Wrath's accusation.

Wrath gave a sigh, shaking her head as she raised a hand. "Ya know...I do wish I could trust ya but...I just can't." She muttered before giving her squad the signal. Well, she would've if Lerioc hadn't rushed forward just to grab the Doppelganger's wrist to stop her from doing so.

The group was stunned, watching the two lizards before looking at each other. They didn't know what to do. One finally spoke up. "Let go of the Captain…"

Lerioc's gaze shot toward the owner of the voice. She saw he wasn't backing down, the gun's barrel still aimed at her. She looked back at Wrath before her ears snapped flat against her skull. Something has clicked in Lerioc's mind making her move quickly.

The Soldats were just as quick on jumping to keep their eyes and guns tied to Lerioc as she soon had Wrath in a hold, backing out of the door with some trouble as she had to use her own tail to tie down the other's. 

Wrath was stunned at the change of events, having dropped the weapon she had pulled out seconds before to grab at Lerioc's arm as she was being dragged out into the hallway now. "Whaddya waitin' for? Shoot her!" Wrath yelled out only to be disappointed as they finally lowered their guns.

"We can't, captain... we'll risk Fading you." One replied with a frown but he was backing up for some reason. "We would that is...but he won't."

Both lizards were confused at his words making Lerioc grunt and glance over her shoulder. She quickly glanced ahead to see the now smug smirks before she grabbed.

She didn't expect the MAG Agent's grip around her but it didn't stop her from clawing away at their fingers. She felt her skin tingle with each drop of blue that was smeared against her in her fight to get loose.

She soon felt herself being flung away, yelping from the first impact against the floor. Her rolling skidded to a stop after a few seconds, body shuddering at the mix of numbness and extreme pain from the impact. What they didn't expect was Wrath's own yell of pain mixed with surprise. Lerioc didn't even expect it, shakily raising her head to look up.

Wrath held her side in surprise before looking at her hand. They all saw blood starting to trickle from an unknown cut making Lerioc glance down to see the same cut though it was numbed thanks to the Anti MAG's blood. She soon saw why as she reached in to pull out a sharp piece of concrete that was laying around in her path. 

Her rummaging caused Wrath to lean against the wall with a pained look before glaring at her. "F-Fuck it... destroy her!" Her order was a near screech.

~

The Digger scrambled to the surface as he caught a familiar scent. Finally, some help! His Core dropped though as he saw who they were, frowning and soon glancing back. A pitch black lizard and a black clad man were just sitting there.

He didn't know if he should bother the two, glancing around before flinching as he heard a voice. The rasp of another, technically, undead. "Addiction?"

Addiction gave a sheepish chuckle as he was caught, unable to look at the green tinted goggles that were locked on him now. "Uh, h-hey Homicide…Chaos…"

"Oh, hey." Chaos' attention was now caught but the smile was there. It didn't last long though. "What's the matter?"

"Well... there's this Counterpart and…" Addiction trailed off, the sour smell of their own blood hitting his nose. "Wait, you're hurt too?"

Chaos gave a grunt as she stood up, arms crossing. The blood had dried long ago but the stain was still evident. "I was wondering why I was cut open there. Where is the fight?"

"B-back at my place. Wrath brought a shit ton of troops just to grab her." Addiction answered as his eyes flickered in his worry. He watched as the other nodded before looking at Homicide.

"This is her fight. I might be a rebel but I'm not a fucking knight in shining armor for saving their red blooded asses." Homicide grumbled as he looked away. 

He did slowly look back though when the two left, looking around before sighing in defeat. With a pained grunt he got up only to follow at a distance.

~

Lerioc was struggling a bit as she brought down the handle of an empty AK-47 on one's head, not flinching from the sickening crunch that sounded. She could barely feel her body with the blood that was on her so it was hard to really feel if she had a good grip or not on any sort of weapon.

She stumbled from a step alone as she couldn't feel the ground under her feet at this point, dread rising as she saw the MAG was returning. The black metal of the nails gleaming in the fading light though she could see the caked on blood just around the entrance wounds that the head carried.

Lerioc struggled to regain her footing after lunging away from the giant slamming his shotgun handle into the ground. Her talons dug into the softened earth at this point, grunting in surprise as she felt something slide into her hand.

She glanced down quickly to see a handle in her grip but that confused her. She didn't come with a weapon, let alone a sword. In the reflection of the red tinted blade an eye caught her attention.

"I would stop this shit before more family's returned to the Abysmal, sis…" Lerioc recognized that voice though she also saw the owner wasn't alone soon enough.

The MAG was starting to back up with nervousness in his posture now despite Wrath's growl that was starting to sound. "Ya seriously brought him, Addiction?"

"I'm not letting another die, let alone yours." Addiction's tone was calm, quiet despite the figure that had followed.

Lerioc watched with a frown before looking back at her new weapon. She nearly dropped it though as a face showed itself in the reflection. A very darkened version of herself was looking back at her but that wasn't fear anymore, it was more out of surprise. "The hell?"

"Thought you could've used a bit of help, Me." The Anti responded with a shifty gaze before looking toward Wrath's sudden screech.

Lerioc raised the sword quickly, blocking a machete that was aimed at her own head. She heard the grunt from her own blade but there was a chuckle from it as she pushed the other away.

"I can't believe my own family's keepin' me from my job…" Wrath nearly snarled as she backed up, her tail curling before she took another swing.

Yet another clash of metal before Lerioc had enough, raising a foot just to slam it into her Anti's stomach. "Will ya fuck off for once? I wasn't here to kill ya all but ya made me!"

"She's got a point there…" Homicide finally spoke up after several minutes of checking the lingering bodies on the ground. "This was self defense...thanks to your own stupidity." He sighed as he backed away from the last body, looking at Wrath with half lidded eyes.

"How can ya just let these red and yellow bloods live?" Wrath's namesake was clearly rising as her eyes were starting to flicker pure red. "With all the shit they're puttin'  _ us _ through?"

"We all have been trying to tell you though. This won't solve shit!" Addiction's calmness broke surprising the Anti clearly with how they were glancing at each other. "But did Tony and Greed listen? Fucking look at me and tell me if they did."

Lerioc started to back up before dropping the sword once she was out of visual and audible range. The Anti that was in the weapon got up from the ground with a sigh. "Sorry you had to see that. Let alone hear and witness that…"

"It's good...so there's somethin' goin' on?" Lerioc couldn't help her curiosity despite her tiredness from the fight. She sat on the ground, watching Chaos with slightly drooped ears.

"Been like this since our dad went missing." Chaos admitted as she flopped down beside Lerioc now. "But it's a long story overall…"


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"So ya have no idea on how ya dad just disappeared, let alone the reason?" Lerioc leaned on her knees as Chaos nodded.

"I have my thoughts but that's about it on why." She sighed before looking back the way they came. They both heard the screams now and it just made the Weaponry shake her head.

Silence lingered for a bit as the two sat there, an ear twitching every now and then at the sounds around them. Lerioc finally spoke up after a bit. "I hate to ask but...is there a way to git outta this place?" 

Chaos gave a quiet hum in question at first before nodding. "Yeah but the way there hasn't opened back up yet. Portals around here tend to be like that." She wasn't surprised at her Counterpart's groan about the news, hesitantly reaching over to pat her knee in reassurance.

~

The Auditor couldn't keep from pacing. Something happened and, for once, he didn't know what. He had the same feeling when his Agents just disappeared one day, never to return.

He gave a low grumble as he was questioning himself about the nagging. He had to shake it off though as his thoughts were interrupted by his messager notification went off. He was quick on answering with a forming glare. "What is it now?"

Of course the toothed mask that Ray wore met his vision. He did see the annoyance that the other shared though. "Warden's on his way, boss."

"Are you fucking serious? What is he wanting this time?" The Auditor couldn't keep a snarl down as he heard the news, watching as Ray shrugged at the question.

"I wish I knew but something really seems off. I mean... Lerioc's nowhere in the base and we all saw her recently." Ray admitted as he crossed his arms, glancing around. "Last time this happened…"

"I know, I know. They never returned." The demon sighed as he leaned on his desk, looking down at the terminal that was hooked up to the screens. "I'm still trying to figure out why…"

"Warden might be the best bet on finding out?" Ray tilted his head as he gave a side glance at the recorder.

"He's the fucking Sheriff, Ray. Actually…" The Auditor slowly straightened up, glancing back for a bit in the lingering silence. "He should know...he's the other eye around here besides me…"

~

There was a grunt as someone was straightening their suit with a tight lipped frown, using a foot to close the car door he had just scooted out from. He was alone this time, yellow eyes shifting before he was putting in a pair of contacts to hide the color. 

"He doesn't know yet...he can't know." He grumbled to himself as pressed a retainer into his mouth, hiding the sharpened teeth of his. He had knelt down to look in the driver’s side mirror. At least he looks normal but he felt that the Auditor was starting to figure out he wasn't, well, normal. He absently grabbed his top hat before making his way for the base grounds.

His eyes went half lidded though at the sight of Ray, soon looking up to the MAG. "Can I pass? I need to talk to your boss about the failed experiment."

"I rather you stay out here to talk...since it's dead and all…" The Auditor's voice rang from the now open door making Ray step aside to let the demon out. "Thanks...now why in the Powers' name are you bothering me this time?"

Warden gave a weak chuckle at the question. "Well, what Lucius said was quickly voided about the experiment. It's out and about right as we speak. Fuck, the problem is...we're trying to capture it again for your sake of the bargain."

He didn't see a gleam in the Auditor's eyes this time like the first he mentioned the project. "Doesn't that make it back on the drawing board for us?" Greed gulped as he kept eye contact with the Auditor, soon looking away when their attention was caught by a loud noise.

"Not yet, Warden. Not until I see proof. You know that is how it works." The demon growled before following the noise.

~

Both Lerioc and Chaos perked up as a yell sounded. The Counterpart was quick to counter the sudden lash out from her sitting spot. She didn't expect another attack as they were far from Addiction's home but there they were.

She watched as the attacker rolled from the tail slam to the side, frowning as she knew the smell of a Soldat by now thanks to Wrath. She didn't hesitate to grab Chaos' hand, feeling the heaviness of the newly formed weapon in her grip.

The Soldat quickly looked up as he finally stopped himself from rolling too far, glaring at the lizards with a forming sneer. Lerioc could only stand her ground though she felt something wasn't right with this Anti. Those eyes were flickering a reddened static.

_ Careful, Me. That's Pride... Tony's right-hand man. _ Chaos relayed her thoughts to Lerioc much to her surprise. She only nodded as she gripped the handle. She could see Chaos' figure in the reflection of the metal. The Weaponry looked nervous.

_ I'll run if I have to, Chaos.  _ Lerioc couldn't help but reassure as she started to step back a few inches.  _ I can tell somethin's wrong with him. _

_ Tony's got a virus in him, Me...he's already tried to infect most of us. _ Chaos gave a grunt as she was used to block a swing from Pride.  _ He was the first to be infected. _

Lerioc listened but she was quick to turn and bolt from the situation. She didn't expect him to be able to catch up like he did though, yelping from a sudden slam into the middle of her back that stopped her from going any farther.

"Finally…" His voice was filled with as much static his eyes held, fingers clasp around her neck to keep her in place. He felt her pulse under his fingertips, the blood's warmth soon felt thanks to his nails digging in.

Lerioc tensed before her tail got between them, jabbing the tip into his throat quickly. The feeling was enough to let her go as he held his neck, coughing a few times as he realized too late he was salivating during all this. She turned onto her back, feet slamming into his chest to get him farther away.

_ L-Leri! _ She caught Chaos' yell toward her, now seeing why the Weaponry yelled. The ground was starting to swallow Lerioc from the back. She didn't fight, in fact she was relieved for some reason. 

She closed her eyes as Pride lunged at her again. She half expected an impact from an enraged sibling...not the slam of concrete below her though mixed with a few stray pieces of metal laying about. She also didn’t expect the surprised look of the Auditor, Ray and even Greed at this point. 

She could only cough a few times as she got to her knees, looking around. A frown formed as she saw no sign of Chaos had followed after her. With a grunt she shakily got up, surprised by the arm under hers soon enough. “Now where the fuck were you?” The Auditor hissed low, well aware that Greed had made a bolt for the car.

“Y-Ya...wouldn’t believe me even if I told ya, boss.” Lerioc sighed as she looked herself over after taking her arm back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a slow burn from here on out with chapters as it's getting harder for me to keep up with life situations. I'll still be working on these from time to time and get these out once they're done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of the original on two other platforms I had used to post this. If this is well received I might update it as a different Alternate that co-exists with MC 11 and up since this was made way before MC 10 was released.
> 
> It might be a slow write but I'll be trying my best to keep up with this. I have a lot more backlog to rewrite, if not downright redo to fit.
> 
> I rated it 'Mature' just in case due to oncoming violence and gore in the later chapters.


End file.
